Fort Saint Francis X Cabrini
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Cam wakes up in a principals office and cannot remember what happened the last night only that ZOMBIES have taken over L•A! What will happen? Read the story to find out M because of language and violence all characters included in the story


**OK GUYS SO THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL I SM NOT SURE IF THERE IS A FORT NAMED IT BUT IF SO THIS IS NOT THAT FORT OK SO LETS GET SOME READING DONE AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND PM WITH ANY STORY IDEAS BECAUSE I KEEP MY PROMISES**

**Cams POV**

I lifted my body up to look around I was in a small room. I thought to myself _how did I end up here and exactly where is here and why was I here._ I looked at my watch and it said February 4,2025 (no not a bo2 joke) 12:32 PM I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing only my white t-shirt and green boxers. I looked over at a counter that was next to me it had a pair of cloths on it and my weapons I had my green ninja uniform shirt and my ninja uniform pants I then grabbed the weapons from the small counter and put them on my body I had two shot guns that I put on my back, a special ninja sword on my back also making a shap like }|{ then I took two pistols and put them on my waist. I put my ninja mask over the bottom half of my face then I walked out of the room and saw that I was in a schools office it was strange why was I here I didn't even remember what happened the night before. I went out of the office and saw blood marks on the ice cold walls made of granite coated with about three layers of paint I put my hand on the blood and felt a flash back happen as if I could see what happened.

_I saw a man shooting at people but they didn't seem regular they looked evil they had glowing eyes that were orange and bodys that looked pale they also had blood on their faces. Then the man was suddenly hit down violently with what seemed like the force of a car! It left a large splatter of blood on the wall that I had my hand on. Then the people came up and began to eat him as he screamed in fear! I saw other people moving but they seemed normal they shot at the cannibals and chopped at them with swords and daggers._

Then I lost the flash back I was in shock at what I saw but it would only tell me what I'm up against. I pulled my shot gun out and took aim loking carefully around the area I walked into a boys bathroom to check for anything of use suddely a man bursted out of the bathroom stall and ran at me he was one of those cannibals! I fired my gun and sent the man flying back it left a grok sum amount of damage and there was blood over the other stalls! I walked over to the body and investigated the corpse the dead man looked familiar then it hit me it was Dorian the guy had been one of my friends in California! So I knew that I was in California now then I saw a peice of paper on him I grabbed it then shut his eyes and said pax inter mortuos ad vitam relinquere (leave this life to a lasting peace down among the dead) I opened the paper up and looked at it. It was a map of the area this was good it showed where he had weapons hidden.

I sheathed my shotgun and walked towards the stairs and passed classrooms with numbers on them I took a foot up the stairs and started to walk up when I made it up to the top of the stair case I saw a class with the number 6 on it I pulled at the door handle but it was locked. I took out my lock picking tools and began to unlock the class room door when I opened it I saw six people Zane,Jay,Kai,Cole,Lloyd, and my son Lawrence *don't ask how a man and a nindroid had a son just go with the creative flow* I then asked What happened here? Zane asked me you don't remember? I shook my head and noticed all that they were wearing Lawrence had my old green ninja uniform and a pair of army boots Kai was wearing his ninja uniform and Cole was also Jay had his in also and so did Zane Lloyd had his green ninja uniform too. I walked forward and placed a hand on my sons chest and felt another flash back

_I saw my grandmas table we were all eating all my loved ones were there but travesty soon came. A had broke through the wall of the house with great power and my cousin Bill was pulled out of the room and a head appeared in the wall! My grandma screamed in terror then we ran out of the house and went towards my old school when we got there it was bad the sky was black the cannibals had over run the city and the people that where there helping us fight until they could lock the giant gate down._

I heard Kai say "AHHH!" Lawrence quickly looked over and ran to Kai. Kai was holding his stomach and crying he was in pain I could tell that much but I didn't know why. My son moved Kai's hands from around his stomach and pulled his shirt up there was a lot of blood Lawrence exclaimed "youve been bitten!" He then pulled out the pack that he had and I saw vials that had all types of liquids. He took one and injected it into Kai's arm then began to stich him up I knew that my son liked Kai even though Kai was in his early 30s and Lawrence was 28 they probably could of still been a couple but it would be kind of shocking and I guessed he got it from me because I use to date Kai also. then Lawrence said ok there you should be ok now. Kai then said thanks Lawrene. I asked so how do we survive? Zane took out his arm panel and started looking for why cannibals ran rapid. He the yelled out I've got it! You see the science lab is filled with chemical 66 and that chemical reanimates the dead. I the said so Zombies ? Zane then said yah we need to stop the lab from making more and kill the already undead!

We then walked out of the classroom door and went down the hallway I checked all the rooms and found some of the students fourteen and under they already had weapons with them which surprised me. Then I went to the class with seven on it and opened the door and looked inside I saw Nya, Crystal,and some kids they walked out of the class room ready to fight also. Then I walked down to the room with number eight on it. I slowly opened the door enough to peek my head in I saw sensei Wu and Garmadon I spoke up "guys it's safe we have a plan to stop this." they then came out and followed is down to the science lab. I tried to open the door but it was locked and my tools didn't work then I saw a green light carve letters in the door "IN THIS SCHOOL THE KEYS CAN BE FOUND FOR THIS ROOM BUT DANGER DANGER IS FOREVER MORE IF THIS PLAUGE IS NOT CONSUMED" I then said "ok guys so the key is somewhere in the school let's go in teams and look through the school. Nya,Crystal, and your group of kids check every nook and cranny of the office I want the sensei's and Lloyd,and Jay,and some of the kids to check the auditorium and kitchen. And the rest will be in my group let's do this!"

I signaled for my group to come on an they followed me to the stairs that led down to the basement. We walked down the stair case until we came to the little hatch that was to the base ment I opened it up and saw that it was flooded "god damn it we're gonna have to swim!" I jumped in he water and opened my eyes and saw all the flooded clothing and people who drowned . I continued to swim forward until I saw a floating box I grabbed it and looked up I saw that the top was a way put of the water. I swam up and opened the box and saw a key I took it and put it in my guarder belt then saw my other friends come up on the metal shore in the room. "we have one of the keys." I said then suddenly a zombie came up and pulled on of the boys down other zombies came up and ran at us. We all fired our weapons then ran down the metal walk way until we came to a door I quickly opened it up and everyone ran inside and I went in after them and I closed the door then locked it. I took my flash light from the belt and turned it on i saw something amazing that while locker room was filled with weapons. "Nice!" I heard my son yell.

"Ok guys take a shot gun and SMG then well get back to the school." I said then everyone took the weapons and got into the vents we climbed through the tight vents until we came back up to school but it was strange we were on the roof so we waited for the others to come up because it was the only safe place left to talk because the zombies couldn't get up here. I saw my son sitting next to Kai with them just talking Zane sat next to me and we just talked while waiting for the others.

**Narikos POV**

I walked with the two old men and some of the students it was enjoyable to walk around the school well it use to before the zombies came. "NarikoNariko!" I looked up and saw sensei Garmadon talking to me I listened closely now. "Ok kids let's check the auditorium first." I heard Garmadon say that then followed him and sensei Wu into the auditorium. Garmadon opened the large doors and I saw all the chairs that were arranged I looked over in the corner and saw something shining. I walked over to of and saw that sone of it was covered by a large cloth I moved it away and saw a beautiful scythe and sword the sword had the word kasai (fire)on it and the scythe had cutremure (quakes) on it I took the weapons and attached them to my back guarder belt and saw a little box. I took it in my had then opened it I saw a little key for the door I attached it to my guarder belt suddenly zombies came around us every one pulled out there swords except for Garmadon who gave up fighting I took out the scythe and hit it into the ground I saw cracks form in the auditorium and open up making half of the zombie hoard fall in.

I took out the sword and put the scythe back then started chopping down Zombies and saw that the sword would get hotter every time until fire came out and burned the remaining Zombies. "come on go get out get out!" I heard Garmadon yelling we all ran out and saw the others on the roof we climbed up there and my friends collapsed from being tired I looked over and saw Kai I walked over to him. "Kai here I found this it's the sword of fire." I then handed the weapon to Kai and took it then said thanks to me. I went over to Cole and gave him the scythe of quakes. I looked over and saw Lawrence giving his dad the shurakins of aisu (ice) I then sat down and waited for the last few

**Lidys POV**

I walked with Nya and the others into the office and began searching around for the Key I looked into the principals draw and saw a pair of nunchucks labeled ignis (lightning) I took them in my hand and saw a little box in the drawer also I then looked at the nunchucks and saw the had little key shales in them. I opened up the box and saw the key I pushed it into the nunchucks. "Ok guys we have the key we can go now." I heard a gun shot ring out then looked behind me and saw a dead zombie. I looked up and saw a little hatch leading to the roof I opened it up and everyone climbed up to the roof and saw every one ready to fight but there was one problem the zombies had broken the back gate and got into the back area of the school and they also had some kind of big one with them. "We have to get the keys to the door but I know why Cams tools didn't work the weapons they have key shapes in them put the keys in watch." I said this then handed Jay the nunchucks i looked over and saw every one putting the keys in. "now we just have to get back into the school." I said this then heard Cam say "well I have a idea since we're up here you guys get over to the snack shack it has a little opening gate that is right next to the door I'll keep the zombies distracted." Cam said this and we all nodded and ran on the roofs to get to the shack.

**Cams POV**

Was my plan crazy yes was it the only good idea yes so I had to do it. When they were far enough I grabbed a rope that was attached to the school and swung down to the ground and pulled out my pistols and fired at two zombies then ran towards the hate firing until I ran out I threw the pistols to the side then used my spinjitzu and went through the zombies until I saw Jay at one of the gates. I pulled put my shot guns and fired four shots while spinning then threw them out of the tornado and wet through the gat and Jay closed. "You alright?" Jay asked I nodded back then we ran to the door the other were there but there was one problem the door wasn't shaped like the weapons it was like a large stick with a diamond shaped spear head. "WAIT that's the mega weapons shape!" Kai yelled. "Maybe we need to create the mega weapon here put the weapons around me and Cam!" Lloyd exclaimed then every one put weapons around us and they began to float I then yelled out "maybe we have to combine the weapons using all the elements!" "Good idea!" Lloyd replied we then put the floating weapons together and shocked them with lighting and covered them with earth we waited a sec then froze them all together then used fire to release it and we saw the mega weapon return.

The large weapon fell to the floor and I looked over at Lidy she then said "I'm immortal like my father once was I can use the weapon." She puck it up and it flashed greatly she held it up to the door and put it in the door took the weapon and opened up to show the lab. We walked in and saw the equipment being used to make the virus but heres the easy part all we have to do is press the shut down button and it will all go back to normal the people who had been killed and turned into Zombies will come back as normal people. I walked forward to the button until I saw someone jump out it was Brandon he had robotic parts on him. "I'm sorry Cameron but I can't allow you to stop my plans!" He looked at me ten ran at me so fast that I couldn't even see him. He hit me to the ground and I flipped backwards to avoid a hit from him I swung the sword at him but he blocked it and disarmed me then hit me down onto the ground. He jumped at my son and they both fell to the ground he had the sword ready to kill my son. "No you will not harm my son." I yelled and I grabbed a sword from off the ground and jumped at Brandon.

I pushed him away from my son and landed on top of him I quickly stabbed the sword through him and had it stuck to the wooden floor. "Quickly deactivate it now!" I yelled then saw Zane run over and push the big button and the sky suddenly became clear and Brandon seemed to just die out I saw Sheila and Dorian walk out normal it worked all the people became normal again everything was all right and the lab stopped making the chemical also. I walked out of the school with my friends and saw that it was beautiful out now there were no cars driving yet and everyone was healthy and normal. I walked down the street until I came to my grandmas house I walked into my room then collapsed onto my bed and drifted of into a deep sleep.

**OK SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS STORY SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UP SATING FOR A WHILE IVE BEEN BUSY BUT AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND PM IF YOU HAVE ANY STORY REQUESTS AND IF YOU DO HAE ANY REQUESTS SEND THEM RIGBT AWAY "DO NOT PUT OFF TOMORROW WHAT CAN BE DONE TO DAY"-BENJAMIN FRANKLIN BY GUYS**


End file.
